


Clintasha goes tobogganing

by SophieRomanoff97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Natasha Needs a Hug, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Snowball Fight, Tobogganing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, clint is a little shit, even super spies and assassins fall down, happy spies are the best spies, natasha is not as balanced as she thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: Clint and Natasha go tobogganing on Christmas Eve, Natasha isn't quite as graceful as she'd like to believe, and Clint is a smug little shite.Fluff for Christmas. Enjoy!





	Clintasha goes tobogganing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WridersRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WridersRose/gifts).



> Hey everyone! I didn't post any of my Clintasha whump chapters yesterday cause it was Christmas eve, and I'm not posting one today. But tomorrow you'll have three new chapters to make up!  
> For today though, have this fluff piece and have a happy holidays!
> 
> I recently went tobogganing for the first time and the whole time I was there I couldn't stop thinking about writing this. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Clintasha goes tobogganing

When Natasha had told Clint she'd never done any sort of sledding, skiing or tobogganing, Clint proclaimed that that was a travesty and that they had to fix it.

That's how come Christmas Eve 2007, Clint and Natasha were wrapping up warm and heading out to the nearest fake snow slopes.

"I'll take you real skiing one day, Tasha, promise." Clint grinned that easy smile, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Sure you will." She nudged his ribs, a smile on her face too.

"I always keep my promises." He hummed as they checked in, grabbed their tickets and walked to the area for the safety video.

Clint quipped and joked through the whole thing, earning them glares and pointed looks in response.

"It's easy, you're the Black Widow, you can handle a shitty hill." He snorted, leading them to the line and passing her the sled. "All you gotta do is pull left for left, right for right, both for stop. Easy."

"Of course it's easy." She rolled her eyes.

Ten minutes later she was eating her words. And snow.

The first time she'd bombed completely, sliding off the side of her sled and landing face first in the snow.

Clint had slid past her on his sled, doubled over with laughter. He'd been laughing so hard he hadn't pulled the brakes and had gone straight into the barriers at the bottom.

Both covered in snow and giggling, they took the elevator back to the top.

The second time down only went slightly better, and Natasha made it over the hill but then fell off near the bottom. 

Now she was pissed. She was the most competitive person at Shield hands down and she hated being out matched. Even at this.

The third time she pulled all her balance and dancer skills to the forefront, eyes narrowed as she flew over the hill and down to the bottom. 

She hummed, clambering to her feet and smiling smugly over at Clint. 

"Yeah, Tash, great job." He snorted. "Only took three times." 

He earned a punch to the shoulder for that. 

The next few times, Natasha finally managed to relax and enjoy the very slight rush of adrenaline she got as she pushed faster through the snow.

The pair went together next and because of who they were, it turned into a race.

Natasha was slimmer and shorter, curling her body forward to pick up speed.

She won and had turned to go back to the elevator when something wet and cold hit the side of her face.

"Clinton Francis Barton, I know you did not just dare throw a snowball at me." She growled, mirth in her voice but humour in her eyes.

"Didn't I?" Clint asked smugly, smirking at her. 

He got a snowball straight in his mouth for that. 

Clint bent down to pick up more snow, and soon both of them were being kicked out for being ‘disorderly’.

They were both head to toe soaked with wet mush, and giggling like kids.

They walked hand in hand down the street, cheeks flushed and genuine, happy smiles on their faces.

Clint stopped, causing Natasha to almost crash into him. 

"Wha'?" She grumbled, finding herself against Clint's chest, his warm arms wrapped around her.

She giggled, actually giggled, tilting her chin up. 

He met her halfway way, cold lips meeting in the dark. 

They kissed for only a few moments, but it was sweet and warming and wonderful. 

"Home?" Natasha smiled.

"Bath and hot chocolate?" Clint grinned. 

"Definitely. And if you're lucky, I might find some mistletoe." Natasha teased, tilting her head and looking up at him through her lashes. 

"Is that so?" Clint hummed, pressing her to his chest. 

"Well then, merry Christmas eve beautiful." He murmured, cupping her jaw. 

"Take me home." She almost purred, nuzzling his jaw with her cheek. 

"Indeed I will, Natasha Romanoff."

"Oh, and merry Christmas too, you dork."


End file.
